


В случае одиночества набирайте М

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes/pseuds/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes





	В случае одиночества набирайте М

Мэллори вошёл в гостиничный номер и закрыл за собой дверь. Не то чтобы он в самом деле ждал, что Джеймс явится… Хотя нет — всё-таки ждал. Просто не надеялся — и не расстроится, если он не придёт.

Достав из внутреннего кармана телефон, Мэллори снял пиджак и бросил его в кресло. Он плотно зашторил сначала одно окно, затем второе. Комната погрузилась в приятный полумрак. Выставив будильник, чтобы зазвонил через полтора часа, Мэллори положил телефон на тумбу у кровати, рядом с тихим стуком опустились часы. Сняв туфли, он аккуратно поставил их к тумбе и лёг, не раздеваясь и не расстилая постель, лишь стащив покрывало. Повернувшись на бок, он мгновенно уснул.

Его разбудили мягкие прикосновения к плечу. Он не вскинулся: руки ощущались знакомо даже через плотную ткань дорогой рубашки, — и просыпался Мэллори медленно, неохотно.

— Я слышу, как изменилось твоё дыхание, — сказал Джеймс ему на ухо.

Мэллори невольно улыбнулся.

— Участилось? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь. Джеймс крепче прижался грудью к его спине, ладонью с нажимом провёл по животу и, подцепив рубашку пальцами, потянул её из-под пояса брюк.

— Нет. Но это пока, — ответил он всё так же на ухо, одну за одной расстёгивая пуговицы, и прихватил зубами мочку.

Мэллори шумно выдохнул через нос — ничего особенного в прикосновениях к ушам он не находил, но Джеймсу нравилось, когда он был отзывчивым. И он был.

Справившись с последней пуговицей, Джеймс перевернул Мэллори на спину, вжал его руки в мягкое, толстое одеяло. Мэллори возбуждался от его голодного, полного желания взгляда. Он закинул ногу Джеймсу на бедро и, приподнявшись, потёрся пахом о его пах. Это было потрясающе — знать, что Джеймс тоже возбуждён, видеть, как темнеют его глаза от расширяющихся зрачков.

В такие моменты Мэллори ощущал зависимым вовсе не себя.

Джеймс резко выдохнул, почти зарычав, и склонился к его груди, впился в кожу губами, оставив яркий след. Потом Мэллори будет презирать себя, разглядывая следы в зеркале, сейчас же он тихо стонал, не желая, чтобы Джеймс останавливался, и сжимая его пальцы в своих.

С пряжкой его узкого кожаного ремня и ширинкой тонких летних брюк Джеймс разобрался в мгновение ока, стянул их вместе с бельём и носками, отбросил куда-то на пол.

Щёлкнула крышка небольшого, компактного тюбика смазки.

— Я уже обыскал твой пиджак, — пояснил Джеймс, выдавливая смазку себе на пальцы.

— Даже не удивлён, — отозвался Мэллори. Он знал: сам Джеймс не озаботился бы подобными мелочами. — Телефон, надо полагать, тоже?

Джеймс кивнул, закидывая его ногу себе на плечо.

— Ничего интересного, — сказал он и провёл языком вдоль свода стопы. Было щекотно и влажно, и Мэллори прикусил губу, чтобы не поморщиться.

— Развёрнутый анализ, — задыхаясь, проговорил он, чувствуя пальцы с едва тёплой смазкой между ягодиц и невольно зажимаясь.

Джеймс не давил. Он поглаживал, скользил пальцами к промежности и обратно, словно бы не настаивая на большем, и Мэллори привычно расслабился, подался навстречу сам, приподнимая бёдра.

Джеймс вошёл в него сразу двумя пальцами, растягивая, и Мэллори застонал, сминая в ладонях пододеяльник, насадился глубже. Он мог бы и без подготовки, но так проще было привыкнуть к ощущению прохладной, липкой смазки внутри.

Он сжал в себе пальцы, и Джеймс, свободной рукой расстегнув брюки, зубами нетерпеливо надорвал фольгу презерватива и раскатал его по члену.

Убрав пальцы, Джеймс потянулся за смазкой, но Мэллори отрывисто мотнул головой. Он взялся ладонью за крепкий, возбуждающе горячий член и направил его в себя. Джеймс толкнулся, глядя ему в глаза, и сжал его бёдра, поднимая их повыше. Мэллори обхватил его второй ногой, прижимая пятку куда-то к пояснице. 

Джеймс двигался резко, рваными рывками, не выходя и до середины, а Мэллори стонал и ласкал себя мучительно неспешно, и это несовпадение ритмов сводило с ума и Джеймса, ловившего взглядом движения его руки.

Чувствуя ускользающую близость оргазма, Мэллори ещё замедлился, обвёл подрагивающим большим пальцем головку — он хотел кончить сейчас, тут же, ему _нужно_ было кончить, и он хотел кончить с Джеймсом, потому удерживал себя, крупно вздрагивая от горячих волн возбуждения, проходящих от паха к ногам, на краю, пока не услышал тихое, на грани выдоха:

— М. — Джеймс тянул это «э-э», кончая, и резко размыкал губы на «м», жмурясь, и Мэллори не знал, что в этот момент восхитительнее: кончать вместе с ним или наблюдать за его лицом, за его напрягшимся до вздувшихся мышц телом.

Джеймс открыл глаза, уставился на него расфокусированным взглядом и прошептал:

— _Мэллори_ , — а затем наклонился и жадно поцеловал в губы, не давая ничего ответить.

 

В ванную он ушёл первым, но душ принимать не стал — судя по всему, просто обтёрся влажным полотенцем. Он никогда не оставался пообниматься после секса, Мэллори никогда его не просил.

— Ты не сменил пароль на телефоне с прошлого раза, — сказал Джеймс вместо прощания, обуваясь. — Я решил: там ничего интересного.

Он улыбнулся — солнечно, слишком ярко для этого тёмного, безликого номера отеля — и вышел за дверь.

Джеймс был прав: в телефоне было пусто. Мэллори никогда не брал с собой ничего важного на встречи со считающимся мёртвым агентом 007, чей номер носил уже совсем другой человек.

В наступившей тишине пронзительно зазвонил будильник.


End file.
